Camp Fantastic: Rewritten
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Julia went to camp with the Cullens at her side, hoping it would be a time she would never forget. And with a brother-like Edward watching her every move, she finds that she never WILL. Humor and slight romance...
1. Chapter 1

"I spy with my little eye…" She stopped, choosing the object with careful eyes, trying to find something on the bus that would be hard to find. "Something white." A smile played at her lips as she watched us examine the bus, rattling off anything we can think of.

"That boys t-shirt!" Jasmeene said, pointing her finger at a boy with pale, blonde hair. He was talking to the bus driver, laughing at the old man's dumb jokes.

"Nope!" Amber said, laughing at our pathetic attempts. "Try again!"

I examined the front of the bus, taking in the driver's personal items. A picture of a little boy with a curly smile and bright, green eyes. A picture of an older woman with long, gray hair pulled back in a bun, loose strands framing her wrinkled face. And then a snowflake, small and made out of paper, taped on the window.

I stood up, my finger pointed in the direction of the poorly made ice crystal, and proudly declared, "The snowflake!"

Her cocky smile fell, replaced by a deep frown. "How did you…"

"She's observant." Edward said, looking down at me and winking.

I rolled my eyes, hating how he was _always_ there.

The Cullen's, a rich family full of vampires (that's right, vampires) and mine had grown close, knowing secrets about each other that nobody else knew….More like we knew the Cullen's secret. My family was to boring to have a secret as big as being vampires.

Edward and I were close, like brother and sister. It was that relationship that made me hate him being here. He had to follow me everywhere, and when he was there, so was the rest of his family.

It was camp, a place that was supposed to hold happy memories of roasting marsh mellows and swimming under the moon, but when the Cullen's were there, it was more like memories full of annoying vampires following you to the bathroom.

"Where did he come from?" Ammelia asked, her voice not able to hide the curiosity towards the boy sitting beside me.

"He's fast and sneaky." I said, shoving his arm. "And he's about to leave."

"Not likely. I just wanted to warn you that those boys back there are talking about you."

"What boys?" I asked.

Amber, her curious attitude taking over, peaked over her seat. "That boy?" She pointed to Matt. I felt my heart stutter as he looked up and smiled, his friends laughing as they took in the sight before them.

Without a second thought I grabbed Amber's hand and pulled it down violently, making her scream in pain as I bent it in ways not possible. She reached her other hand over and grabbed a chunk of my hair, pulling until I screamed. "Let go!" I growled.

Edward laughed and rubbed my head with the kind of brotherly love that usually made me sick. Instead of pulling away, I collapsed against his chest and sighed. I did my best to hide my face from Matt, hoping he wasn't laughing because he thought I was staring.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concern hidden with a skill I wish I could master.

"N…nothing." I stuttered, pulling away and shaking the hair out of my face. I could see in his eyes that he knew something was wrong. He always knew when something was wrong with me, and he usually knew how to make me feel better. But when it came to things like this, I was sure he wouldn't have an answer.

"She's embarrassed." Elena said, smiling when she took in my shocked expression. Her brown eyes sparked with the pleasure of being able to affect me with her words. She always loved a challenge, even if it was against one of her friends.

"N..no!" I stuttered, the slip up enough to let Edward know that I was lying. Why couldn't I lie?!

"Of what, Julia?" He asked, leaning down to examine my eyes. I knew he could read everything there, my eyes open to every emotion I was feeling. I looked away, not wanting him to read to far into things.

"Us." Ammelia said, popping her head up beside Amber. "She doesn't like it when we "embarrass" her in front of Matt."

"Matt?" Edward asked, the curiosity not easily hidden. "You mean the boy back there with brown hair?" I liked how he didn't turn around to look. Somehow he seemed to know what he was doing, even if he wasn't experienced with this kind of thing.

"There are a lot of guys back there with brown hair." Amber said, playing with her long, dirty blonde hair. "But he _is_ one of them."

"Which one?"

"None of them." I hissed, blushing furiously. "Just…go back and sit with Bella." I growled, pushing his arm, only to have no effect on him. Jerk…

"If it'll make you happy."

"Yah. I'll start crying with happiness! Now just go!"

He stood up, looking at me before heading back, ignoring the driver's yell of annoyance. "Stay in your seat!"

"Ohmygod!"

I spun around to see Ammelia, her mouth open and eyes wide, staring at the boy whose shirt had been an "Eye Spy" topic earlier. He was fully turned around, looking towards the back of the bus. He had blue eyes, so clear and blue it was like staring into a pool of water. His hair hung in his eyes in messy sheets, a very attractive sight, and his smile seemed to light up the entire bus. A usual pretty boy, one of the many I wasn't impressed with, but Ammelia seemed to be hooked.

He stood up, smiled at me, and then walked towards the back. I watched where he sat and felt my heart skip a beat. He sat down next to Matt, and was greeted with enthusiasm. I saw Edward shift to angle his head a little, a look of uncomforting in his eyes. What were they thinking?

"I…I…think I love him." Ammelia said, her eyes blazing with fierce determination.

"Love at first sight?" Elena asked. "So sappy."

"So stupid." Jasmeene said, shaking her head as she examined Ammelia's far off, dreamy look.

Causing everybody to grow quite, the bus jerked forward. In a rush of movements everybody looked out the window.

Held up by large, wooden pillars, was a sign with the words, "Camp Fantastic". Counselors, wearing green collared t-shirts and khaki shorts, were lined up with sloppy posture. They all looked to be in their early twenties, leaving a short age gap between them and us.

Most of the campers getting off the busses were from fifteen to seventeen years old. I honestly thought I was too old for camp, being sixteen, but was convinced by Alice Cullen that it was going to be an experience I couldn't miss.

"Get off!" The bus driver hollered, his voice rough from screaming at all of us for six hours straight.

After a few minutes of pushing and shoving my way through, I found my way off the bus. I was expecting to be greeted by sun and blue skies, and found myself disappointed when I found the sky was gray and light rain drops fell from the sky, causing goose bumps to run up and down my arms and legs.

I looked back at Alice, watching her smile as she took in the weather. She had the special ability to see in the future, one of the perks of being a vampire, and must have known that these next two weeks were going to be gloomy. It made sense, especially since sunlight would unravel the giant secret that the Cullen family held. Once met with sunlight, the Cullen's would sparkle.

"Alright campers!" Somebody screamed, her voice loud enough to wake people up in Switzerland. "Your luggage is waiting for you behind the busses! Make sure to grab everything before you come up to get your Cabin assignments and Camp schedules. Go!"

As if we were all in a race and the whistle was just blown, people ran as fast as they could, pushing past people who were to slow.

I shook my head and decided to join in.

Camp. This was going to be fun.

XxxxLineBreakxxXX

I was assigned to the Meadow Cabin with Ammelia, Amber, Jasmeene, Elena, Leah, Alice, and a whole bunch of random girls I had never met before.

As soon as we stepped into the cabin, Leah ran to the corner bed and flopped down on the bare mattress. "Feels comfy." She declared.

Some of the more weary girls, like the ones who were carrying designer bags and suitcases, screamed when they glanced at the ripped up, blanketless, mattress they were supposed to sleep on.

I chose to sleep in-between Ammelia and Amber, throwing my duffel back on top of the bed before taking my boots off. I looked over to where I had tossed Amber's pillow, something she forced me to carry, and grew confused when I found that she still hadn't made it up.

"Where's Amber?" I asked Ammelia, hoping she knew. If Amber was ever alone then the consequences were terrible.

"She's down at the busses still." Alice piped up, plopping down at my bed and playing with the strap on my bag. "She had some things to take care of before the dance tonight."

"Like what?" Ammelia asked, catching on to the fear that I was giving off.

Elena and Jasmeene came over, glancing from one person to another, hoping that somebody had the answer.

"She just wanted to make sure somebody was happy. That's all."

"Who's "somebody"?" I asked, worry easily heard in my voice.

"She's just doing my dirty work, that's all. No need to worry about it. Now, who needs help setting their bed up?"

"Alice…"

"Yah?"

"I'm gonna go get her." Elena said, slipping her flip flops on and running out the door, slamming it closed on her way out.

"I think I might follow." I said, turning around to grab my boots, only to be pulled back by Alice. "You have to stay here so I can help you set up!"

"But…Alice…"

"No arguing. This is for your own good."

"What is?"

"FOUND HER!"

The door swung open with a loud squeak, and in stepped Elena, pulling Amber in behind her. "She was coming up when I made my way down."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Amber howled, squirming around and trying to break free of Elena's grip. "I was only doing what I was told to do!"

The girls who didn't know Amber like I did shot her dirty looks, rolling their eyes and raising their lips as if to snarl. I was tempted to scream at them, but knew it wouldn't do anything good for me.

Elena released Amber and pushed her onto her bed, glaring down at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She said, her eyes not as innocent as her voice.

"You did something." Ammelia said, glancing over at Alice as if waiting for her to spill. She just kept playing with the strap on my bag, looking at Amber as if daring her to tell.

"No I didn't. I _said_ something!" She smiled as if she had said something smart.

You see, Amber didn't act blonde, and she wasn't stupid. She just acted like it because she knew it annoyed people.

"She's never gonna budge." Jasmeene said, sighing and shaking her head. "She's Amber. It takes a lot to break her."

"You'll all find out in a little bit." Alice said, making everybody turn to look at her. "When our dates come to get us for the dance."

"Dates?" We all asked in unison (minus Amber).

"Yep." Alice said, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. "Don't worry. After tonight, you'll thank me."

"Alice…" I whispered, not sure what to think. "You…set us up…on dates?"

"Of course! You don't want to dance alone, do you?"

"We were all gonna stick together."

"Oh…well, not now!"

She skipped over to her bed, on the other side of the room, and began to unpack her bags, humming as she did so.

"She got us dates." Jasmeene said, her voice choked back by shock and disbelief. "Dates…"

**Hope you guys liked it! More Edward action later!!!!! Review!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Time to get ready!" Alice sang, her smile making me weary. "Everybody come and get your dresses!"

"Dresses?" Elena asked, her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips in a way that _was _Elena. "I brought some jeans and a t-shirt. Not a _dress_."

"I know." Alice chirped while rummaging through her bags. "This is why I took the responsibility of getting you guys to look good. Your dates don't want their girls looking like low class."

"Because they're gonna be so pretty." Ammelia mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Actually, they are. I even had Amber deliver the suits."

"You gave our dates suits!" I gasped. "No Alice, no, no, no! They're gonna think we're controlling freaks! I don't know who it is, but if I'm gonna dance with him…"

"Relax!" She said. She pulled out multiple dresses, folded neatly on top of each other. "They _wanted_ to be with you guys, and were _willing_ to wear suits. The dance is supposed to be nice anyway. Would you guys want to be the only ones underdressed?"

"Yes." Jasmeene said, smiling at her own little remark. She loved to butt into conversations.

"Now, who wants their dress first?" Alice asked, running her fingers over the different colored fabrics. Her eyes traveled around each and every girl before she smiled and picked a dress from the top.

She unfolded it and held it all in front of us. It was a simple black number with short sleeves. Everybody's eyes grew wider as they considered the price. "Elena!" Alice handed a not-so-sure Elena the dress, and sent her away with the flick of her wrist to get dressed.

In the end, Amber was clothed in a short, orange dress that touched above her knees. It complimented her darker skin and blonde hair well, even if she constantly complained about the length.

Ammelia wore a very simple, very plain white dress that fit her curves perfectly. Her icy blue eyes stood out in a way that, as Alice put it, "would have the boys carrying their hearts in their hands." I just smiled and patted Ammelia on the head while she sat down to watch the next in line.

Jasmeene was wearing a silky little blue dress with a tiny, fake butterfly on one of the sleeves. She smiled when she saw it and twirled in circles when she had it on. She was one of the only ones who didn't complain about actually having to wear a dress.

Alice smiled at me. The last dress, my dress, was hidden behind her back. "Now, are you ready for this? It's gonna blow your mind Julie-bear!"

I hated that old nickname. It put me in an even worse mood. "Just give me the dress, Alice!"

She pushed it into my arms and shoved me off towards the bathroom.

I slipped it on and groaned at the sight. The dress hit my knees in waves of a silky, lime green fabric. A belt was wrapped around my mid-section in a creamy white color. I hated it. It made me want to puke.

"Alice!" I groaned, but it was too late. She was already wheeling me off towards make-up.

XXXX

Alice pushed us all outside, clad in dress and make-up, and told us to wait a few seconds. She skipped back inside while humming a poppy tune.

"God, I can't _believe_ this!" Amber moaned, running her fingers along the side of her dress. "I look like such a girl."

"This is so ridiculous." Elena grumbled. "I'm not supposed to be showing my figure off like this! My mom would kill me!"

"What figure?" Ammelia challenged. "You're just like a giant blob of black."

"Why don't you take that back before I walk over there and punch you in the face!"

"Guys, seriously?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Nobody, except for Jasmeene, likes these dresses. Let's just get over it."

"That's not why we're fighting." Ammelia squeaked. "I'm just commenting on Elena's roundness."

"Ammelia!"

"Well…"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, rubbing my temples as the shooting pains of a headache began to pierce my skull. "Really, you guys are _so_ immature."

"And your not?" Ammelia asked, her hands placed on her hips as if she were above me. With the stance she seemed to carry a false sense of importance. I wanted desperately to knock the smirk right off of her face, but I couldn't see it doing anything but stirring up more trouble. I gripped the dress and yanked angrily. I expected to hear the familiar rip of fabric, but the tug did virtually nothing.

"Guys!" Jasmeene squealed, her voice high with excitement. "I think…I think our dates our here."

"Yes, that would be them." Alice said, her expertly dressed figure suddenly beside us. "I'm sure they'll have you hopping out of your shoes."

I took a quick look down at my heels and doubted that I would be doing any jumping, in _or_ out of them. Standing was already a challenge in the black death-points Alice had forcefully strapped to my feet.

I could see their figures from where I was standing and couldn't hide the excitement. Were these boys potential boyfriends? Did Alice choose them based off of a vision?

"Is this gonna be worth it?" I asked Alice. She replied with a hard-to-read smile.

"Maybe, maybe not." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the boys as they approached.

I squinted, desperately trying to see their approaching faces. Did I even know _any_ of them? Were they all strangers?

"Ohmygod!" Ammelia squeaked. She inhaled deeply as she saw what I couldn't see.

"What?" I asked, my voice rising quickly. "Who do you see?!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, revealing her perfect row of pearly whites. "Alice, I…I…can't believe…"

My eyes darted from the approaching boys to the still-smiling Alice as Ammelia began to shake. Amber giggled childishly, keeping her hand firmly over her lips as if to mute the high-pitched sound. I began to bite my lips angrily, wondering why Ammelia could see them and I couldn't. What made her eyes so much better than mine?

That's when I saw him. I could see him clearly now: perfectly placed brown hair, deep pools of chocolate brown for eyes, and a smile that could illuminate the entire planet. My breath left my lungs in a rush I feared would have me passing out, and as if on instinct I took a few steps back, hiding behind Jasmeene. "Oh god, no! Alice, how could you?!"

Standing before me in all of his perfect beauty was Matt. He was fit in a black dress shirt, dark jeans, and a red tie that made his outfit all the classier. It was classic Matt, not to flashy, not to dull.

"Alice." I whispered. "How could you do this?"

She leaned over, playing the human bit as she whispered in a voice that was just a little too loud. "I knew you'd love me for it!" Her giggle was heard by all.

From left to right the designated dates went like this: Zach (our previous eye-spy topic), Matt (the only boy I had ever crushed on for over a year), Jacob (one of the many werewolves that made up Sam's "gang"), Seth (yet another one of the werewolves), Jasper (there for Alice), and (get this) a girl named Amy (meant only for Elena, who truly was a lesbian madly in love with the girl standing before her).

Everybody's eyes were sparkling as they examined the dates they assumed belonged to them. As I examined the crowd I realized how right everybody fit; like a puzzle only Alice Cullen could solve.

"Boys, why don't you join your lovely dates?" Alice cooed, her voice as sweet as honey as she addressed the crowd of eager-looking boys.

I watched as Zach stepped forward to meet Ammelia, Jacob to Jasmeene, Seth to Amber, and Amy to Ammelia. My pulse was racing at Matt stepped up to meet me, his eyes matching his smile with excitement. I couldn't believe this…

"You look amazing." He said, his eyes examining my body with a desire I knew all to well. "Truly beautiful."

He reached down to grab my hand, smiling fully at the small sigh of shock that left my lips as he did so. I felt flames tickle my skin, melting away any insecurity. The fire spread from my hand to the rest of my body, warming me to the very core.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered, his breath sweet against my lips as he leaned closer. Foolishly I leaned away, blushing furiously at my silly mistake. He only laughed, the beautiful sound truly killing me on the inside.

"You're late!" Alice growled. I spun around to face Edward, his arm wrapped protectively around the waist of a very vampire Bella Swan. I flashed him a warm, sisterly smile, but he only returned it half-heartedly. I could tell something was bothering him.

I looked back at Matt only to find him glaring menacingly at Edward. The shock of seeing him so protective over me, of all people, had my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. Was he really jealous of _Edward_? Or was I just flattering myself?


End file.
